Don't Stop Believin'
by Unlegally Insane
Summary: L/J songfic.As the summer before seventh year spins by, Lily and James are thrown together in a world of work and play. Can they ever see what is in front of them? I am not proud of it, but I am not taking it down. Read at your own risk.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song **_**Don't Stop Beleivin'**_** or the characters and plot line from Harry Potter.**

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Lily gazed up at the bright stars the shone above her porch. She loved the beauty of this little town. The run down factories, the deserted warehouses, all gave the town a storybook image. She didn't want to leave, to give up the known, but her sister's words echoed in her head. _Freak_, _bitch_, and _ugly_ all danced around inside her, striking against her nerves. Tears blurred the stars.

Finally, Lily stood up, and quietly tiptoed up the stairs to her room. As silently as she could, she packed her trunk. She gathered up all her schoolbooks and supplies, tucking them into the deep bowels of the trunk. Her robes and Muggle clothes came next. Finally, she began to pack up her mementos. Pictures of her family and Muggle friends, stuffed animals, snow globes, yearbooks from primary school, scrapbooks. She glanced around the room, making sure she left nothing behind.

"Don't tell me you weren't going to say goodbye." Her mother's voice came from her doorway. Lily jumped, and spun around quickly. Her cheeks went hot under her mother's expectant gaze.

"I would have left a note." Her voice was soft and contrite. "Mum, I just can't stand it anymore. Petunia is awful to me, don't say you haven't noticed. I am going to go to London, and work there for the rest of the summer. I need to leave. Can you say goodbye to my friends for me?" Marie Evans nodded sadly. Her little baby was growing up.

"Don't forget to write." Marie smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks, "God bless you, my darling daughter." Lily choked back a sob, and ran to her mother. The two hugged, arms entwined around each other, until the tears stopped. A sigh escaped them, and Lily finally peeled herself away. She kissed her mother's cheek, and grabbed her trunk. She dragged it quietly out the door, and stood on her front porch. She bid goodbye to the world around her, the loneliness that enveloped her while she was home, and walked down to the street. Sticking her wand out, she called the Knight Bus. She was on her way out.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

James stood in the middle of his family's ballroom, with some airhead blond dancing next to him. He was so annoyed at his parents. Why did they think he enjoyed this? What possessed them to think he actually liked these nitwits? Sure, he acted like a conceited, arrogant jerk, but he really wasn't anymore. Ever since that girl told him off, the one with the pretty red hair, he started to change.

He didn't have as many one-night stands. Sure, he admitted to himself, he still had them, but not nearly as often. He didn't hex as many people just for fun, and he had toned down his arrogance about being the best Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His best friends liked the change, but his parents still couldn't see it.

As the song ended, he bowed himself away from the girl, and went to find his best friend and veritable brother, Sirius Black. He found him at the banquet table, practically inhaling stuffed mushrooms. When Sirius saw him, he smirked.

"James, my old chap, tired with all the airheads you parents are throwing at you?" Sirius gave a loud barking laugh, and clapped James on the back. James scowled, and punched him in the arm.

"As a matter of fact, I am insanely bored with them. What do you say about slipping out, and going to Diagon Alley? Hit up the clubs." James smiled as Sirius' eyes lit up. Sirius loved music, and dancing, and drinking, and beautiful women. So, he loved going to clubs. He nodded covertly, and began to slip away from the table. After about five minutes, both of the were at James' bedroom.

"James, we need to change, get on more casual clothes." Sirius commanded, and began to flip through James' clothes to find an outfit. Soon, they were slipping out the front door, wands in their pockets. When they got to the end of the long, twisting driveway, they stuck out their wands, and summoned the Knight Bus.

* * *

As Lily sat on the Knight Bus, she thought about what she was going to do. She knew she had enough money for the rest of her school supplies, but not enough to live off of for the next month before she started seventh year. Her seventeenth birthday was fast approaching, on August 31, right before the start of school. Soon, she would be able to use magic.

A large jolt of the bus disturbed her from her thoughts. Two boys boarded the Bus, dressed in baggy jeans and casual button down shirts. Both of the boys were startlingly handsome. One had messy black hair, and thin glasses and hazel eyes. The other had black hair, but his was long and silky, and had deep grey eyes.

Lily tore her eyes away from them, and began contemplating jobs. She was pretty sure she job be a bartender at the Leaky Cauldron, since Tom was always fond of her. It was too much to hope she could sing somewhere. Besides, she was too shy to sing in public. Her first job choice selected, Lily watched the scenery bounce around, as the Knight Bus bounded along. Finally, the driver called out that they would soon arrive in Diagon Alley. She readied herself, and waited to get there.

As James and Sirius waited for the Knight Bus, they talked in low whispers about how much trouble they would get in for skipping out on the party. Neither cared that the punishment would be severe, since this was the fourth time this summer they had escaped. All they wanted to do was have fun.

The two boys didn't notice the redheaded girl who had watched them enter. If they had, they both would have been instantly enamored of her, with her wavy hair and brilliant green eyes. But, they were too wrapped up in their discussion, and didn't see what was right in front of them.

When the driver called out Diagon Alley was the next stop, James and Sirius cheered. They eagerly awaited the start of their night out, which would hopefully end in some 'action.' They were teenagers, and they wanted a good night out.

_A singer in a smoky room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Lily entered the dark, smoky bar in the Leaky Cauldron. She made her way to the bar, surprised no one was singing. Usually Tom had a singer as a form of entertainment. The bar was crowded, and Lily felt nervous, as many bodies pressed around her. She wasn't used to this, being a studious girl. She rarely ever went out, even though her close friends often did.

"Well, Miss Lily, what can I get for you?" Tom appeared in front of her, and Lily felt a relieved smile break across her face. "Don't tell me you left home."

"Well, I did leave. I was wondering I you needed another pair of working hands?" Lily put out the question tentatively. She needed a job, and this was good work, and paid well. Tom looked at her, and then sighed.

"I have all the bar help I need." He watched her pretty face fall. "However… I do need a singer. If I recall you have a lovely voice. Are you up to it?" Lily felt her stomach knot unpleasantly. She hated singing in public. Tom had heard her singing once, when she was with Dorcas, her best friend. She hadn't thought he would remember.

But, the room was smoky, no one would really see her. Besides, even though the bar was a bit rundown, it was comfortable. Lily nodded.

"What should I sing?"

* * *

James and Sirius made their way into the Leaky Cauldron, and were shocked by the lack of music. How were they supposed to dance if music wasn't playing? Around the room, men and women perched on couches and chair, all glancing sadly at the empty dance floor. This was one of the few good bars and clubs.

Suddenly, the singer's stage was lit up, as a girl in a black dress walked on. Her red hair gleamed in the light. "Hey everyone, my name is Lily Evans. Let's get this started." Amid loud cheers, James and Sirius made their way to the dance floor.

James walked up to a pretty brunette, and began to dance with her. He recognized her from school, she was a Ravenclaw, in his year. They began to dance, to the song that was being sung. It was _YMCA_, James and that girl were having a lot of fun, bodies moving to the beat.

They danced together all night, the dancing becoming more and more suggestive. James loved the feel of everything, the music blaring, the moving of the bodies, the cheap perfume the girl was wearing, it gave the night a dizzying effect.

As Lily sang, the smell of alcohol pervaded her nostrils. She tried to shut out the smell, but it gave her a pounding headache. Maybe her headache came from the fact the magical speakers were right next to her. Who knew? Still, Lily continued to sing, gaining confidence as people cheered after each song.

Soon, it was nearly two in the morning, and Lily's throat ached from all of the singing. She barely had time to gulp down water after songs. She loved this though. She felt more alive than ever. She felt so real, and loved watching the people dance to her voice, her music. She was dancing along as she sang, letting the music travel through her.

Finally, Tom began to close down the pub. By three, everyone had left, and Lily was given one galleon and two sickles, and sent to a room, given free of charge. It was decided that for three less sickles a day, Lily could get free room and board.

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

James whispered something in the girl's ear. With a dazzling smile, she nodded. Grabbing her hand, he Apparated to his bedroom. From there, the two enjoyed themselves, as the night went one.

Time lost meaning, as the two teenagers rolled under the sheets. All it took to get there was a smile, and a pretty face. James knew this was a one-night stand, she knew it was a one night stand, but neither cared. They both wanted fun.

When the sun peaked over the horizon, the girl Apparated home. James lay in his bed, satisfied at his night. He was a teenager, and enjoyed this kind of thing. Smiling, he thought back to the night. Then, banging on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"James Tristan Potter, what on earth were you thinking, slipping out last night?" His mother's angry voice cut through the air. James sighed, all good things have to have consequences. He grudgingly got out of bed, and threw on some clothes, before going to face his punishment.

When he got downstairs, he saw Sirius sitting there too. Sirius was also in trouble, since he lived with James and the Potters. After a quick discussion, the boys faced their parents, or guardians, and accepted their punishment. That is until they found out what it was.

* * *

As Lily lay in bed that night, she couldn't sleep. She thought of her mother, who understood why she had to go, her father who would miss her, and her sister who would rejoice in her absence. It hurt her that she couldn't live at home. She remembered the days when she and her sister were as alike as two peas in a pod, when they shared everything.

Now, they could barely speak without Petunia screaming nasty things at Lily. Lily still had tried to get along with her, but it seemed impossible. Angrily, Lily rolled over, trying to get comfortable. She couldn't. Tossing and turning, Lily couldn't sleep. The night, in its cruel, unforgiving way, seemed to starch for all of eternity.

Finally, the clock by her bed read seven in the morning. With a smile, Lily jumped up, and got dressed, before hurrying into Diagon Alley. She wanted to find a second job, as about one and a half galleons a day were not enough to live off of.

As Lily entered Flourish and Blotts, she smiled at the scent of books. Quickly, she was offered a job, starting at eight and going to three. Smiling, she began to work, organizing books. Occasionally, she helped some people looking for books, but it was mostly a solitary job. She enjoyed it, and found many interesting books as she worked. Leafing through them, she learned many interesting spells, which she couldn't wait to try.

The door chimed, as two men walked through. Looking up, she saw them to be the men from the Knight Bus. She laughed to herself. How many times do you cross paths with unknown people? Keeping one eye on them, she saw them talk to the manager. One of the boys, the one with silky hair walked out, and went down the street, disappearing from her sight. The other began to walk over. Lily pretended not to see him, and continued to shelve books.

"Hello, the name's James Potter. I am going to be working with you." He gave her a charming smile. She took his outstretched hand and shook it. His hand was warm, with calluses that came only from playing Quidditch. She smiled shyly at him. He was the boy she had yelled at a couple of years ago.

"My name is Lily. Lily Evans." She nervously tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. She noticed that his eyes trailed over her, taking in her body.

"Wait, Lily Evans? Didn't you sing in the Leaky Cauldron last night?" James suddenly asked, her name ringing a chord in his head. She went red, and nodded. "You have an amazing voice! But why are you working here too?"

"I am living here for the rest of the summer, so I need to earn money." They separated, and began to work. Neither cared much about the other, and seemed to be able to get on well enough alone. She didn't ask why he was here, or she would learn it was a punishment, so he would learn responsibility.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

Lily hurried through the streets, she had gone out for dinner, and was starting in the Leaky Cauldron soon. Her shadow danced on the sidewalk, as the light from the torches flickered. Finally, she made it into the cool tavern. It was hot outside in the summer, with no breezes to move the air.

Quickly changing into a purple dress, Lily made her way onto the stage. She began to sing. Belting out the words to _We Are Family_, Lily realized most of the songs she sang were Muggle, yet no one seemed to care. She loved these disco songs. Looking up, he saw James dancing with a girl. Again, they ran into each other.

It worried her the number of times they ran into each other. Was it some kind of warning? Would they spend a lot of time together in school? From what she remembered, they had nothing in common besides both being Gryffindors. He was wild and a prankster, while she was a quiet, scholarly prefect.

James was dancing with one of his friends, Dorcas Meadowes. Twirling around, they both laughed. Dorcas was still in shock about Lily singing in a club. She was not surprised that Lily had left her family. Dorcas had met Petunia, and knew how awful she was.

As they danced, Dorcas got the idea to go up and request a song. "Lily love!" She cried out, prancing up to the stage. Lily waved at her, a smile breaking over her face. "Do ya know _I Will Survive_, by Gloria Gaynor?" Lily nodded, since she couldn't talk and sing at the same time. "Can ya sing that next?" Lily nodded again, and soon launched into that song.

James came over, and Dorcas started to dance with him. Lily didn't know they were friends. She added it as another mark in the 'Cosmic Ways Lily and James are Intertwined' chart. It was a rather large chart by now.

Lily's days began to fit into a pattern. Working in the bookstore during the day, singing at night. She watched with satisfaction as her savings began to grow. She was frugal in everything, living off cheap food, and buying few frivolities. Her letters to her parents grew more and more hurried, as she worked. They never seemed to mind. Sundays were the days she had off from the bookstore, and those were the days she wrote long letters. Her interactions with James decreased, but she still thought of him often. His handsome face stuck in her head.

James' days also began to fit into a pattern. He worked at the bookstore during the weekdays and Sunday, while Sirius worked at Magical Menagerie. Then, the two boys would chill at James' house, planning pranks and doing last minute homework. Most people were probably done, Lily definitely was, but the two boys were professional procrastinators. Almost every Friday night, the boys went clubbing at the Leaky Cauldron. James grew more and more entranced by Lily. He fancied her, but for some reason, couldn't go up and flirt with her. She was so different from the other girls he liked, wildly intelligent, heartbreakingly beautiful, and passionate about everything. He wondered why he couldn't just go up and flirt. He never thought this was more than a passing fancy, nothing more than lust.

_Working hard to get my fill,_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice,_

_Just one more time_

Lily had always worked hard in school, so when she got her Hogwarts letter, she wasn't surprised to have been made Head Girl. Excited, she wrote a letter home, before going out into Diagon Alley to buy her supplies. She indulged herself a little, allowing herself to buy a pair of silk robes, upgrading her cloak to have a velvet lining. She was excited, and her enthusiasm spilled over into everything she did. Her job in Flourish and Blotts was particularly successful, since she was obsessive about organization. Her singing had become even more powerful as well, as she poured soul into each song.

James noticed the change in her, and smiled. She practically glowed with happiness. When Dorcas came into the shop for her books, Lily raced at her. Throwing her arms around her best friends, she whispered something in Dorcas' ear.

"No way!" Dorcas yelled, jumping back to look at Lily. Lily beamed at her.

"Way! Can you believe it? I am so happy! Omigod! Isn't it amazing?" Lily couldn't keep her smile in. Dorcas squealed in excitement, before hugging her again. The two girls were bouncing around the center of the shop, uncaring about the attention they were attracting.

"All hail Head Girl Lily Evans!" Dorcas cried, bowing to her. They both giggled, and Lily led Dorcas off the help her find her books. James stared after her. Head Girl. He was nervous, since he was Head Boy, they would be working together the entire year. So that's why she was so happy. He was jealous, thinking she had gotten a boyfriend or something. Relief washed over him. Now he just had to prove himself. That was easier said than done.

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Finally, September first rolled around. Lily packed up he stuff in her room, and Apparated to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Armed with a magical walkman, and cassette tapes of _Fiddler on the Roof_,_ My Fair Lady_, and_ Mame_, as well as the more popular ABBA, Barbara Streisand, and Elton John, Lily walked towards the platform. All of that was her newest splurge, and she couldn't have been happier with the purchase.

Once on the train, Lily made her way to the Head's Compartment, where she would lead the first meeting with the Head Boy. She began to think through what she would say, until she was distracted. Distracted in the form of a song. _Dancing Queen_ had popped up. Smiling, she began to dance along, singing the lyrics.

As James walked to the Head's Compartment, he thought he heard singing. When he got there, he stopped in surprise. There was Lily, singing and dancing around. He recognized the song, he had heard her singing it a couple time sin the Leaky Cauldron. He watched her with amusement, as she twirled around, her voice trilling out the song. When it was over, she collapsed in a breathless heap on one of the couches.

"Hello." James spoke up. Lily whipped herself up so quickly, he was worried she would hurt herself. He watched her cheeks go red. "So, you must be the Head Girl. What do we need to say at the meeting?" The two began to work out their speech. A couple of times, when James accidentally brushed her hand, Lily felt a spark.

The meeting went smoothly. As Lily was expecting the worst, once all of the prefects were out, she fell to her knees. "Praise God, Merlin, and any other force out there." She cried out, throwing her hands up in praise.

"Why?" James looked at her confusedly.

"It went well! We succeeded!" In her excitement, she grabbed James and kissed his cheek. Laughing, she spun him around the room, reveling in her minor victory. Sirius walked in, with the duo's other close friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They watched in surprise as Lily and James danced around the room.

"Hope we aren't disturbing anything, but we need to steal James." Sirius spoke up, a confused expression on his handsome face. Lily, realizing what she was doing, turned bright red, and rushed out. "That was interesting." Sirius remarked, out loud, not caring who listened.

Later, at the Welcome Feast, Lily sat next to James. Suddenly, the lights went out. James smirked at the rest of his friends. It was their start-of-the-year prank. Suddenly, disco lights began to whirl. The distinctive chords of _Dancing Queen_ began. Lily's eyes lit up. She grabbed Dorcas' arm, and pulled her up. The two of them began to dance, belting out the lyrics. All eyes were on them as they danced. It was incredibly alluring, the way their bodies moved. James couldn't take his eyes off Lily.

Suddenly, the rest of the seventh year girls in Gryffindor jumped up. They began to dance to, forming a big whirling circle.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

The music ended, and with an audible groan, the girls sat back down. Lily's hair was mussed, her eyes bright, as she plopped down next to James. "That was a great prank!" She whispered, mouth close to his ear. With a small wink, she began to eat.

Weeks went by, and James and Lily began to become friends. It started with the prank, but soon it was a common sight to see them chatting in the halls in between classes or while on patrol. They did homework together, they planned prefect meetings together. Although long forgotten, Lily's 'Cosmic Ways Lily and James are Intertwined' chart would have been absurdly long.

Lily began to notice a prickle of electricity every time they brushed hands. She felt butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her. That summer had changed her. She no longer was work-obsessed. She would occasionally take time off and listen to music, and sing her heart out. Dancing was second nature to her as well. She could barely walk down a hallway without twirling, sashaying, or some other dance move.

Lily began to get shy around James. He had a strange effect on her. Every time he met her eyes, she would get shivers up her spine. She couldn't help but notice all of his handsome features; his hazel eyes, his crooked smile, his infectious laugh.

James was confused. Lily had been so relaxed around him, and now it seemed like she was pulling away. He was absolutely infatuated with her. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her laugh. Everything about her was precious.

He relished every moment they spent together. One Saturday afternoon, he walked into their shared Head's Common Room, to find Lily and Dorcas dancing around. Disco hits were being magically played. When they heard him enter, Lily flushed a deep red.

"Oh, hey, erm… what's going on?" James asked, feeling awkward.

"Lily and I were having a dance party. Get Sirius, Remus and Peter, and come join us. It'll be fun." As James nodded, and disappeared out, Lily rounded on Dorcas.

"Dorcas, you know I like him. How could you do this?" Lily ranted, face pale. Soon, too soon for her, all four boys showed up. Music pounded the air, disco lights twinkled dizzyingly. All six bodies moved in rhythm, or slightly out of rhythm in Peter's case.

Then, _Build Me Up Buttercup_ started. Lily screamed with excitement. She began dancing wildly. James somehow, in the confusion, ended up next to her. She grabbed his hand, and they began dancing. James sang along, realizing how true this song was. Lily was right there, dancing in front of him, and he was to nervous to touch her.

Suddenly, Lily got a burst of confidence, and pulled his head down. She planted a kiss on his lips. They began to kiss. Neither could remember anything feeling more right. With a smirk, Dorcas waved her wand, and _Sweet Caroline_ could be heard. Pulling apart, cheeks flushed, eyes dancing with joy, Lily and James laughed.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

The mutual like they both felt began to deepen. Neither expected to fall in love. But soon, they both realized it was love. Lily and James would lay by the Lake, sneaking out after they finished patrolling, and lie next to each other, relishing the presence of the other.

Who knew love could feel so good? They enjoyed every moment, trying to live life to the fullest, especially when it became clear a darkness was rising in the Wizarding World. They knew this Lord Voldemort was powerful, but they knew love was too precious to waste.

Together, they decided on a small wedding ceremony. And what song was played as Lily ran down the aisle? _Dancing Queen_, followed by a ecstatic James singing _Fly Me to the Moon_.


End file.
